


That's Amore

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>Blaine knows exactly how to make Kurt go crazy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

This year, on the Valentine’s Day, they decided to spend it a little different that usually. None of them was in the mood to go to a fancy restaurant, but they also didn’t want to stay in, so they ended up in the third possible place you could find Kurt and Blaine – a karaoke bar.

First thing they did after arriving was putting their names on the list and then Kurt found an empty table while Blaine headed to the bar to get their drinks. The time was flowing and before either of them realized, Blaine’s name was being called out. With an impish grin, Blaine got up from his seat and walked up to the stage, shooting Kurt a saucy wink over his shoulder. And really, Kurt should have known better than to assume his husband didn’t have something up his sleeve. Shaking his head with a silent laughter, he leaned back on his chair, impatiently waiting to see what song Blaine picked.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone.” Blaine said to the microphone on the stage, flashing his charming smile and Kurt could have sworn he heard at least a couple of women sigh quietly, and sure enough, when he looked around he saw them all staring at Blaine lovingly and batting their eyelashes.

“I’d like to dedicate this song to my wonderful husband, with you, darling, every day is like Valentine’s Day.” Blaine continued, looking right into Kurt’s eyes and smiling softly, and Kurt’s heart stuttered – even after all those years Blaine still had this effect on him. With a satisfaction, Kurt noticed the disappointed on the women’s faces and then turned his attention back to his husband.

The first note started playing and a few seconds later, Blaine’s smooth voice sounded in the bar.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_  
_That’s amore_  
_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine_  
_That’s amore_  
_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you’ll sing “Vita bella”_  
_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella_

And damn, Blaine knew exactly what he was doing, swaying on the stage while Kurt’s kept his eyes glued to his figure. During all this time, Blaine’s kept staring right back at him, smirking slightly, making Kurt sure that everything Blaine was doing was totally on purpose. The movements of his body and the way he sang the Italian parts, with a flawless accent…

 _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_  
_That’s amore, (amore)_  
_That’s amore_  

The moment the song finished, the loud applause roared in the bar. Bowing with a smile, Blaine thanked everyone and jumped off the stage, making his way back to the table, but before he had time to sit, Kurt was already on his feet, grabbing his arm and tugging him in the direction of the exit. Outside, he pushed him against the wall, crashing their mouths and swallowing Blaine’s gasp, pinning him and crowding him with his body.

“You know exactly what that does to me.” Kurt growled against Blaine’s lips. “You speaking Italian. You singing like this.”

“I do.” Blaine said, smirking, his eyes twinkling playfully.

“How about we head home now…” Kurt started, moving his lips to Blaine’s ear and nipping lightly. “…and I’ll make _you_ go crazy in return.” He whispered, enjoying Blaine’s quiet moan and the way his shivered slightly under his touch.

“Y-yes, yes, let’s go.” Blaine stuttered out and, with a loud laugh, Kurt pulled away, grabbing his husbands hand and led them in the direction of their apartment.

They couldn’t get home fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138560336169/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
